Power of the Namizakes
by demonslay421
Summary: After Pain is dead the adventure is not over. There is no rest for naruto as a man comes and tries to duel him, to the death. Couples are Naruhina/ NejiTen/ SasuSaku/ KibaIno/ and any others I decide to make up along the way. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not known Naruto or the rights to anything made by the people who do own Naruto.

Chapter One

It has been less than a day after the attack by Pein. Konoha is just extremely lucky that Naruto came back when he did, because if he hadn't, then they would all probably be dead with the village completely annihilated.

Naruto was walking down the destroyed streets of Konoha. It amazed and infuriated him when he saw all of the destroyed buildings. When he saw them he didn't see just buildings, but the homes of loved ones, the property in which families grew and became close to one another. In fact he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice all of his friends that he had not seen since the attack. At least, he didn't notice them until he was tackled by Sakura.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura as she tackled him to the ground. "Why didn't you tell us that you were out of the hospital?"

"I guess I just forgot", said Naruto.

"BAKA!" Sakura said as she hit him in the head.

But Naruto had already stopped paying attention to her because he had just noticed Hinata walking up behind everybody. 'She risked her life for me' he thought and then he thought 'She told me that she loved me'.

However the reunion didn't last very long. Before Naruto could say a word an explosion appeared off of the horizon. After seeing this, the ground shook, there was a blast of wind stronger than any typhoon, and they heard it "Someone in a black cloak just blew through the gates and is heading this way!!!!"

Right after they heard that they saw the man in the black cloak. It was the most terrifying thing that any of them had ever seen in their entire lives. It was a man in a black cloak with the imprint of a powerful dragon with ten tails on it. The man carried a nasty looking katana that obviously held some sort of power. Then Hinata and Neji activated their byakugans while everyone else brought out weapons and Naruto Went into Sage mode.

The man just started to laugh at the sight of them gearing up to fight. Then he pointed at them and spoke.

"You are all too weak to handle me and besides there is only one of you that I want anyway," He said looking at Naruto, "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, it is you that I have come here to fight."

Naruto turned and told everyone to back away and when they protested a wall of fire formed a ring around Naruto and the man.

"This will be a one on one duel to the death," he said maliciously, "You may use any weapon or technique that you desire."

Then it began. The man formed symbols so fast that even Kakishi, who had arrived moments ago, could read.

"Grand fireball justu" the man yelled as a huge fireball erupted from his mouth.

Naruto jumped and the man followed in close pursuit. Naruto tried using rasenshuriken but it was nowhere near fast enough to hit the man. Naruto looked back but the man was not there.

"Boo" said the man as he hit Naruto three times so hard the Naruto coughed up blood.

By this time everyone in the village had gathered to watch and try and find some way to help save Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, do you see any break in that barrier that the man put up?" Sakura pleaded.

"I'm afraid not Sakura" He said but as he said it Neji decided to speak up about some horrible news that was about to occur.

"Guys there is no way that Naruto can beat this guy" Neji said with grim certainty.

"Neji, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Sakura said, "I mean he beat Pein, the guy that we thought was invincible!"

"THIS GUY IS STRINGER THAN PAIN!!!!!" Yelled Neji, "I don't know how and I don't know why but this man is in a whole other league than Pain. Just watch this guy is just toying with Naruto, the most powerful ninja in the village."

Just then they heard both Naruto and the man call out "Summoning technique!" Then they saw a huge dragon with the man on top of it and Naruto on top of Gamabunta.

"Naruto it is a little early to be calling me, after I just almost died trying to fight-"Gamabunta was cut off.

"I know it's early but look over there!" Naruto pointed at the man in the robe on top of a dragon's head.

"Oh wow!" Gamabunta yelled in ah and surprise. "A dragon sage. I thought that your people died out over a hundred years ago in the Great War."

The man laughed and said "It is a good thing we didn't or you wouldn't have the pleasure of being defeated by the only dragon sage left."

Then the man snapped his fingers and the dragon let out this agonizing roar followed by the most powerful beam of lightning ever seen by mankind. Needless to say Gamabunta was sent back to the Toad Village. Then something happened that was unexpected, the man dismissed the dragon and started talking to Naruto.

"Do you know who I am boy?" The man or dragon sage said.

"I don't know and I don't care!" yelled Naruto as he threw his last rasenshuriken.

"Foolish boy," the man sighed as he dodged the final attack the boy could use. He made a few symbols then said "Raikiri."

"Kakashi that's your attack!" yelled Gai.

"I know and there are only two other people in this world who know it besides me" Kakashi said.

Then the worst happened, the man ran up and stabbed Naruto in the heart with his electric blade. Everyone stared in horror as their hero, the boy who never got anything good from anybody, the one who was never thanked, and the one who loved his village more than anyone else in the country; fell to the ground dead and broken. Then the man who had committed this awful deed picked up the body and spoke so loud that the whole village just stopped crying.

"Do not look for me. You will not find me unless I want you too." Then the man vanished, leaving everyone to cry for their fallen hero.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That's it for this chapter if it's too short I apologize this is my very first story that I have ever written. Chapter two will be up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be short it is just Naruto's funeral.

Chapter Two

The village felt as if it had been torn into pieces. Their hero, the man who had saved them from death, had died in a horribly brutal fight. They now prepared a funeral for their fallen hero.

The genin who had become chunin were all crying together. Hinata had fallen into a state of depression that seemed like it would never end. Gai's team was taking it hard but it seemed to affect Hinata and Sakura the most. Everyone in the whole village seemed to be down in the gutter and completely distraught about what had happened. After all, they thought that Naruto was the most powerful ninja in existence after he had defeated Pein. Kakashi's and Shino's cold exteriors were destroyed as tears poured for the boy. Even Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga were devastated.

"Hinata you have to hurry or we will not be able to get to the funeral in time." Neji said sadly.

"Sorry Neji, we had better get going then", said Hinata with a glazed look on her face.

At the funeral, everyone was crying enough tears that it could fill the desert with water. Once the funeral started, it started to pour down so heavily that it seemed that even the sky was crying for the loss of what was perhaps the world's greatest hero. Then, Tsunade began to speak and tell everybody about the life of a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

"We are gathered here today on what it perhaps the saddest day in our village's history. We have lost a hero and it seems that it is worse than when we lost the 4th hokage. This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who never asked for anything, but gave his life in service to the village." Tsunade continued sadly, "Naruto, from birth, started serving his village. He did so much for this village that without him we would not have survived. I wouldn't even be hokage if it wasn't for that boy. Now let us pay our condolences to this boy no this man, the hero of heroes."

After everyone had placed their flowers of the empty casket, all of Naruto's friends, every single person that he had made an impression on, walked back to the training ground, where it all started. Hinata collapsed to her knees as soon as she got there. All at once everyone asked her what was wrong.

"I loved him." She replied.

"Who", said Sakura.

"Naruto." Hinata answered sadly.

Everyone was completed shocked. Well almost everybody, somehow Hinata's father and Neji had both known about the crush for some time.

"Did you get a chance to tell him?" Neji asked.

"I told him whenever I tried to save him from Pein but he ended up saving me instead." Hinata said.

"I know that Naruto probably loved you in the end." Sakura said.

"How?" Said Hinata with tears still streaming down her face.

"Because as he fell the one person that he was looking at was you." Kakashi answered.

That night nobody got any sleep. Tsunade stayed up drinking and crying with Kakashi and Shizune, everyone else just sat there staring up at the sky and wondering what will happen next. Everyone except for Hinata who was cyring and saying how she would never love anybody ever again the way that she had loved Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto was dazed as he awoke to find himself in a bed. 'Man this is probably the hugest, most comfortable bed that I have ever been in", he tough, then he remembered what had happened. 'I thought for sure that I was dead.' He thought, remembering the man who had stabbed him through the heart.

"I had better find out where I am", he finally decided.

As he got up and walked down the hall, he found some clothes with a note the note said:

_Naruto,_

_These clothes are for you to replace the ones that I had ruined. I am sorry that removing you from the village had to be such a violent experience, but I had to do it in a way that no-one would try to find us. If you are reading this go down the hall and you will see a library I will be waiting for you in there._

_Signed_

_Introductions Later_

"I had probably go meet the man who somehow faked my death." Naruto decided and began to walk to the specified door. As he entered the door he noticed thousands of scrolls in sections that read Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Dojutsu, etc. He heard footsteps behind him so he turned to meet a man who was probably in his early twenties.

"I see that the nine tailed fox has let you recover from your ordeal quite nicely. So there is no times like the present to introduce myself," he said holding out his hand, "I am Raiden."

"Your name fits you, after all you did hit me with one of the most powerful lightning techniques that I know of", Naruto replied, shaking his hand.

"Now we have to get down to business." He said walking over to the front of the library, "You have one month to read all of these books. Each one contains different jutsus, attack styles, history of the land, maps, etc. This is the first part of your training. You will be spending the next year with me, training for when you have to fight the most powerful villains of our time."

"Now, GET TO WORK!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I am really waiting this guy, he said as he and his thousand shadow clones started to read the entire library.

_**TIME SKIP**_

One month later…….

"So you have finally finished all of those books I see, then it is time to move onto the physical aspect of the training." Raiden said almost playfully.

"Why are you such a slave drive Raiden-sensei?" Naruto complained.

"Here I thought you liked to train. Are you saying that you think you can beat me at your current level, because there are more people than just me that are past the kage level." He replied while Naruto looked down at the ground. "Fine, I could probably explain myself better."

"First thing is that I knew your sensei and your father. Don't interrupt, I'm only telling you my life story once." Raiden began again. "The first and I were the best of friends when I was younger. When Uchiha Madara fought the first and second, I was right beside them, to represent the Namikaze clan and help defeat Madara. After both the first and second had died, I met Jiraiya and his rag tag group of students. One of them was my nephew, Yondaime. As they grew up I was right there watching them learn to be great ninja. Before he was killed by Madara, now known as Tobi of the Akatsuki, your father made me promise that I would train you after I knew you were strong enough. So, here we are, years later."

"I am sorry sensei, I will do better and finally surpass my father." Naruto responded.

"I'm glad to hear it because Madara is still out there and growing in power every day." He said happily.

"You will use your clones to practice your just and you will wear weights even heavier than your friend Lee's." Raiden said, describing his training. "While your clones are doing that, I will be teaching you combat tactics. The tactics I will teach you and some of the most deadly things on this planet so, do not use them on friends."

"Why do you look so sad my little student?" Raiden asked.

"If my friends think that I am dead, then how will I ever be able to show my face in Konoha again?" Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry I will be taking care of that. Also, Tsunade knows that you are supposed to train with me after you reach above Jiraiya's level." Said Raiden.

"So we will tell everybody the truth?" Asked Naruto.

"Precisely. Now you have a lot of training to do." Raiden said expectantly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yes I know that if he is over ninety years old then he shouldn't look like he's in his twenties, this will be explained later. Please read and review.


End file.
